NOW THATS WHAT I CALL H/R SHIPPER: VOLUME 157!!
by Corkingly Spiffing
Summary: (not really #157)your favorite songs, turned into r/h shipper songs! its like Now cd's, a who's line is it anyway game, and ron and herm!(format weird on 6&7)
1. to Nelly F's Turn off the light

I'm gettin' so lonely and I'm filled with dread  
  
Don't know if I should at admit my feelings or pretend that they are dead  
  
Cuz it's jeopardizing my level head  
  
And could I be better off alone? I don't know  
  
But after midnight morning shall come  
  
And in the Great Hall we'll see  
  
Maybe two will become one  
  
  
  
They say that boy ya know he act too tough tough tough  
  
Punches out Malfoy's lights, Malfoy's lights  
  
They say that girl you know she act so rough rough rough  
  
When they're in a fight, in a fight  
  
Professor Trewalany lany lany now now now  
  
Says you are a fiend  
  
But not everything that old bat predicts is what it seems  
  
I looked up the other day  
  
Cuz I think I'm good and ready to come clean  
  
I live my life by the moon and the stars  
  
The say we'll have some highs, some lows, and then your belly will grow…  
  
And after midnight morning will come  
  
And right now you see, you might get some  
  
They say that boy ya know he act too tough tough tough  
  
Punches out Malfoy's lights, Malfoy's lights  
  
They say that girl you know she act so rough rough rough  
  
When they're in a fight, in a fight  
  
And I say follow me follow me follow me now now now now  
  
I pretend we're adversaries  
  
But not everything in this magical world is what it seems  
  
  
  
I'm searchin' for reasons that we cannot be  
  
But don'tcha know don'tcha know don'tcha know your perfect for me  
  
I pretend to be cool and try not to believe  
  
I try to live my life without my heart on my sleeve  
  
I'm was running and running but it caught up with me, Ron  
  
You are my one love; I know that now  
  
It's so easy, why can't you, why can't you see  
  
We're meant to be  
  
They say that boy ya know he act too tough tough tough  
  
Punches out Malfoy's lights, Malfoy's lights  
  
They say that girl you know she is in love love love  
  
Though deny it she tries, deny it she tries  
  
And he would follow follow follow her down down down  
  
'to the pit of the sea, pit of the sea  
  
Things'll turn out for this boy and girl by any means  
  
  
  
It's simple logic  
  
It's you who I need  
  
Even though I may not deserve you entirely  
  
And I would follow follow follow you down down down  
  
It's of you that dream  
  
It's simple logic  
  
It's you who I need  
  
I love you I love you Ron, baby!! 


	2. to Pink's Dont let me get me

Disclaimer: I don not own Harry Potter nor Pink nor 'don't let me get me' by Pink.  
  
A/N: Ron: Blah Blah = Ron sings blah blah  
  
(Ron: Blah Blah) = Ron says blah blah  
  
  
  
(Ron)  
  
I never win first place  
  
on the house Quid team  
  
Get too many directions  
  
from my girl, Hermione  
  
Teachers hated me  
  
Good thing she still dated me  
  
We're always in a fight  
  
But then again, we're in love right?  
  
Everyday, I fight a war against Malfoy  
  
Can't take that person makin' fun o 'Mione  
  
So I'm a hazard to his health  
  
Don't let me get him  
  
He's my own my worst enemy  
  
I like ramming his head into a shelf  
  
He's so irritating  
  
Don't make fun of my girlfriend no more  
  
Or I'll beatcha someplace else  
  
(Someplace else…)  
  
(Hermione)  
  
Witch Weekly told me  
  
You'll be a hot star  
  
All you have to change  
  
Is everything you are  
  
Make-up, primp, do your hair  
  
like that damn Brittany Spears  
  
She's so pretty  
  
That just ain't me  
  
(Ron: YEA RIGHT!!)  
  
So Madame Pomfrey won't you please bewitch me something  
  
A day in the life of someone else  
  
Cuz' I'm a hazard to my health  
  
Don't let me near me  
  
I'm my own worst enemy  
  
well maybe that's Draco Malfoy  
  
Ron: So irritating  
  
Just want Ron as my friend and more…  
  
I don't need nobody else…  
  
BOTH: We don't need nobody else… 


	3. to Shakira's Whenever, Wherever

A/N: This is kind of a parody describing how Hermione feels about Ron  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shakira, her song, or Harry Potter Characters  
  
  
  
Lucky we were born so that far apart so  
  
We would meet in the right instance  
  
Lucky that I love a man like you for  
  
The lucky fact of your existence  
  
Baby I would swim the Channel* solely  
  
Just to count the freckles on your body  
  
Never could imagine there were only  
  
Ten million ways I could love you, honey  
  
Le do le le le le, Le do le le le le  
  
I can't speak  
  
Look at your feet!! (A/N: LOL)  
  
Whenever, wherever  
  
Ron, we're meant to be together  
  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
  
And that's the deal my dear  
  
Thereover, hereunder  
  
You will never have to wonder  
  
Though we may always be arguing  
  
You love still makes me sing  
  
Lucky that my lips not only mumble incantations  
  
They spill kisses like a fountain  
  
Lucky that my breasts are small and humble like carnations  
  
So you don't confuse them with mountains  
  
Lucky I'm strong with a wand like your mother  
  
To give you cover when you need it  
  
And these two eyes that for no other  
  
The day you leave will cry a river  
  
Le do le le le le, Le do le le le le  
  
Gosh, your feet  
  
Look at your feet!  
  
Whenever, wherever  
  
Our towels are destined to say " 'His' and 'Her'"  
  
I'll be there so have no fear  
  
And that's the deal my dear  
  
Thereover, hereunder  
  
You'll never have to wonder  
  
We can always charm by ear  
  
And that's the deal my dear  
  
Le do le le le le, Le do le le le le  
  
Say it out loud  
  
Enchant me again!  
  
Le do le le le le  
  
Tell me one more time  
  
That you'll live  
  
Forever mine  
  
Whenever, wherever  
  
Ron, Baby we're made to be together  
  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
  
Until I die, my dear  
  
Thereover, hereunder  
  
You've got me wand over heels  
  
There's nothing left to fear  
  
If you really feel the way I feel  
  
* The ENGLISH Channel 


	4. to Shakira's Underneath your Clothes

Disclaimer: I don't own Shakira or Harry Potter creations  
  
You are Ron  
  
Created by the wand of God  
  
Don't get me wrong cause  
  
I might sound to you a bit odd  
  
But you are the place  
  
Where all my thoughts go hiding  
  
And right under your robes  
  
Is where I find them  
  
Underneath Your Robes  
  
There's an endless story  
  
There's the man I chose  
  
There's my territory  
  
And all the things I deserve  
  
For being such a good girl, honey  
  
Because of you, Ron  
  
I forgot the smart ways to lie  
  
Because of you  
  
I'm running out of reasons to cry  
  
When our friends are gone  
  
When school over  
  
We will still belong to each other  
  
Underneath Your Robes  
  
There's an endless story  
  
There's the man I chose  
  
There's my territory  
  
And all the things I deserve  
  
For being such a good girl honey  
  
I love you more than all that's on the planet  
  
Movin' bewitchin' breathin'  
  
You know it's true  
  
Oh baby it's so funny  
  
You almost don't believe it  
  
As every voice is hanging from the silence  
  
Pumpkins are hanging from the ceiling  
  
Like a lady to her good manners  
  
I'm tied up to this feeling  
  
Underneath Your Robes  
  
There's an endless story  
  
There's the man I chose  
  
There's my territory  
  
And all the things I deserve  
  
For being such a good girl honey 


	5. to S Club 7's Natural

A/N: I don't own S Club 7 or harry potter, or this song. I own nothing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Natural  
  
By: S Club 7  
  
  
  
  
  
Loving Ron is not from charms or a potion  
  
It's in the make-up of my DNA  
  
It's not by chance he is the subject of my devotion…  
  
Can't fight it baby, you know that it's just true love's way  
  
Baby I love you  
  
It's so easy for me  
  
It's all that I live for  
  
Even more than my parents for Dentistry  
  
Baby lovin' you  
  
Is the only thing for me  
  
Baby, it's the most natural thing…  
  
Natural  
  
I got the answers for this feelin' invasion (feelin' invasion)  
  
I love you, baby for the rest of my days (for the rest of my days)  
  
It's in the signs, it's astrologically proven (astrologically proven)  
  
And when we touch, the reaction just blows me away  
  
Baby I love you  
  
It's so easy for me  
  
It's all that I live for  
  
Even more than my parents for Dentistry  
  
Baby lovin' you  
  
Is the only thing for me  
  
Baby, it's the most natural thing…  
  
Natural  
  
Baby I love you  
  
It's so easy for me  
  
It's all that I live for  
  
Even more than my parents for Dentistry  
  
Baby lovin' you  
  
Is the only thing for me  
  
Baby, it's the most natural thing…  
  
Natural  
  
Turn down the lights, and baby lay next me  
  
Take it slowly, slow and sweet  
  
Ron, get closer, yea get closer to me  
  
It's oh so natural, it's oh so easy, baby  
  
Baby I love you  
  
It's so easy for me  
  
It's all that I live for  
  
Even more than my parents for Dentistry  
  
Baby lovin' you  
  
Is the only thing for me  
  
Baby, it's the most natural thing…  
  
Natural  
  
Baby I love you  
  
It's so easy for me  
  
It's all that I live for  
  
Even more than my parents for Dentistry  
  
Baby lovin' you  
  
Is the only thing for me  
  
Baby, it's the most natural thing…  
  
Natural 


	6. to Avril Lavigne's Complicated

|Disclaimer: I own nothing from the wondrous Harry Potter universe. | |I also don't | |Own the song complicated, by Avril Lavigne. | |A/N: This is just a little thing (filk? or is it song fic?), kinda | |going through Ron and Hermione's relationship. | | | |(Hermione) | |Uh Huh | |It's like this | |Uh Huh | |Uh Huh | |This is the way it is | | | |'Cause love's like this | |Uh Huh | |Uh Huh | |This is the way it is | | | |Chill out | |What are we yellin for? | |Think back | |We've done all this before | |And if we would only let it be | |You could see | | | |I love you the way you are | |Red hair, freckles, ya need no scar | |But when you and me are | |One-on-one you become | | | |Somebody else | |Don't care boutcha self | |Watchin my back | |And you don't relax | |Don't worry bout actin cool | |You make Malfoy look like a fool for me | |Baby | | | |Why'd ya have to go and make me feel so infatuated? | |I see the way you're actin' like I'm Queen Eliz | |Makes me flatterated | |Here's what I think of you | |Your tall, got charm, charismatic, really strong | |And your always warm | |Honestly, I promise ye | |I'll never leave ya for an instant | |No no no | | | |You come over unannounced | |Dressed up, up to something else | |We'll go to Chez Maurice, and then we'll see | |You're makin me | |Laugh out | |From your faux repose | |Go on | |Mary you? I suppose | |We know | |I'm not foolin anyone | |I'm yours, Ron | | | |For nobody else | |I need no one else | |I've got your back | |You can relax | |You don't have to try to cool | |You never are a fool to me | |Tell me | | | |Why'd we have to go and make things so complicated? | |Actin like we ever loved somebody else | |But completely fakin | |Well, we're like this, yea | |It took us awhile but now we're here, with a smile | |And we turned into: | |'Honestly, Hermione | |And Ron are never separated ' | |No no no | |(No no no) | |No no | |(No no no) | |No no | |(No no no) | | | |(Ron) | |Scream out | |Like you've never yelled before | |Lay back | |Just push a little more | |And if you would only sit and breath | |You will see | | | |There's somebody else | |With everyone else | |They will give her back | |So you can relax | |She's doin nothing wrong | |She looks like her mom to me | |A baby | | | |This is gonna go and make things a little complicated | |No more goin out Gin and everyone else | |But that's okay with me, baby | |Life's like this she'll | |She'll fall and she'll crawl and she'll break something then | |Then she'll turn into a | |A mini-Hermione | |And then, pretty soon she'll be datin. | |(Hermione) | |Well, Ron | | | |We went made our lives just a little more complicated | |(yeah yeah) | |You see the way that Aurora acts around James now | |Makes you aggravated | |Life's like this you | |We fell and we crawled and we took her to the mall | |And she's turned into | |"Honestly" she's just me | |James is you when we were that age | | | |(Ron) | |No, no, no. | | | 


	7. to LFO's Every Other Time

Disclaimer: You know the drill, blah blah, I own nuttin', woof woof, don't sue me.  
  
  
  
  
  
We sat and fought about it 'Till I walked out on him and slammed the door The Fat Lady laughs about it 'Cuz she knows, we just playin' our games Everybody knows we'll make up 'Cuz we're the most made-for-each-other couple out there So tonight he'll protect me with his arm And brush back that stray piece of hair But then.  
  
It's Sirius Black It's Veela White He's always wrong I'm always right Sometimes we talk about it Or we fight it out But then we don't even mind Sometimes we're hot Sometimes we're cold At times my head wants to explode And then I think about I'm absolutely taken with him Every other time Yeah, every other time  
  
Sometimes we sit around Just the two of us in the common room Sometimes we swim around Like two dolphins in the lake in the back yard But then I think about the time When we broke up before the Yule Ball And I told everyone that you were gay, OK But then I wondered in my gown For hours just to settle down To take you back and reconcile And that's the way uh-huh uh-huh I like it  
  
Our robes are black The snow is white If it's so wrong Why's it feel so right? No need to talk about And figure it out 'Cuz babe, you know that you are mine You are so hot That I need somethin' cold Otherwise I certainly will explode From all this love that I Am feeling from you, Ron All the bloody time  
  
All the time  
  
Come on, come on Herm-girl Don't ya fret You know I'll be there with you till the death And if I Walk away, it won't be long I bet I Won't even get down the hall  
  
He said just think about it As he walked away on me and out the door And I sat and laughed about it 'Cause I'm gonna be Hermione Weasley  
  
A-all the time  
  
Your robes were black My dress was white Nothing went wrong It all went right And now we talk about And we giggle and laugh 'Cuz now we are husband and wife Some days are hot Some days are cold Some days my head wants to explode But, then just think about it We're destined to be together I'm yours and you're your mine Yeah, I'm yours and you're your mine  
  
Come one, baby, Hermione Don't you fret You know That being with you is the ultimate And if I Had to spend one night with out you I bet I Couldn't do it for all the world's Knuts.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ah. yes, another pathetic thing by me. ( Oh well. Ya know people reviews are our friends. at this point. I WELCOME FLAMES!!! Please! Tell me everything and anything you thought about these little things I do. Thanx! 


End file.
